Lets play by the hanging tree
by Shmittie
Summary: The played together, they grew up together. Then suddenly... they're not together. Toru Oikawa/Hajime Iwaizumi


**Read end for Author notes!**

It was an early morning, birds chirped and dogs barked frantically. The sun was barely above the mountainous horizon; the sky glowing with it's yellow light. Back behind the schools, behind the houses, past a little stream, stood a hill, a huge, towering tree taking refuge on top.

"Then the space ship is zooming through space, then hit by a another space ship and they begin to fight!"

Little seven-year-old Hajime Iwaizumi watched as the other little boy scurried his feet in place, intently staring at the two toy ships in his chubby hands, his mouth clicking with laser sound effects. The older boy sat contently in the grass, shaded by the looming tree. Quietly he sipped at the kiwi milk-box he held, being entertained by little Toru Oikawa.

"Zshooom! Pkshh! Ah! Their lasers are hitting us! We gotta run away! Vroooooom!" Oikawa clumsily ran around the tree once, coming to an abrupt stop at Iwaizumi's feet. His big brown eyes gazed down at Iwaizumi, one of his stubby fingers pointing out to the toy the other boy held in his free hand.

"You gotta move your spaceship! Or it's gonna die!"

"Nu-uh, my spaceship is in their base." He retorted. Playing space ships did not sound fun to him, only to his quirky friend. He would much rather be playing with his new toy cars, rather than the old rusted toy he held now.

"Spaceships don't have bases!"

"Mine does."

"No! You're ruining the game!" The small curly-haired boy pouted, his toys tightening in his fisted hands. Yet Iwaizumi had no intent on letting the other get his way; he was tired, bored, and slightly annoyed.

"Good! I don't wanna play spaceships anymore!" Iwaizumi said, leaning back on his arms.

Oikawa stuck his pink tongue out, his face scrunching up around his nose. "Then what do _you _wanna play? Besides lame cars." His arms were now crossed, the brown curls of his hair sticking out manically.

Iwaizumi shrugged, still slightly offended by how Oikawa had stuck his tongue out at him. "All you brought were your spaceships."

"Oh! And my aliens!" The little boy grinned ear to ear as he yanked two rubber aliens out from his short's pockets. He held the colourful beings out to little Iwaizumi, the other boy cautiously grasping one.

"How is this different than spaceships?" He asked, eyeing the squishy toy he held.

"They don't have lasers, and they drive the spaceships."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "These sound like spaceships to me."

"Whatever, but I'm going to play with them anyways. Join me and my space army if you want to~"

Oikawa pranced around the tree again, scuffing his toys against its bark.

"I'll beat you there!" Oikawa yipped, easily sprinting up the grassy hill, only to slam into the large tree that stood on top. Iwaizumi appeared closely behind him, his breath short and staccato.

"I won again, as usual!" The taller thirteen-year-old boy said triumphantly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Only because you got a head start," Iwaizumi groaned, slipping down to rest on the cool grass. Oikawa sat down next to him, yanking his school bag off from his shoulder.

"Oh, Iwa-chan, don't be so butt hurt! You know I'm faster than you either way."

The tan boy turned his head to glower at the other, his brows furrowed in irritation.

"You're such a brag-queen," He spat, yet his tone was light with teasing.

"Who said it's a bad thing? Do you even _know _how many valentines I've gotten from girls today?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but peek at the pink notes that stuck out of Oikawa's bag. The curly lettering and sparkly names made Iwaizumi suck in his bottom lip, his fingers tearing up strips of grass.

The other boy noticed the torn grass, and quickly realized his friend's intent.

"Er, but you know… the girls in our school are kinda dumb anyways… who cares about valentines?" He said, pulling the stack of coloured cards from his bag. With a small struggle, the young teenage boy managed to rip them in half, his hands now scuffling in a dirt patch. Once there was a hole a few inches deep, he tossed the ruined cards inside, his dirty hands patching the hole up.

"See? I don't care about them. They're stupid."

The other teenager raised a brow at the pile of dirt that sat in front of him.

"They're only stupid because you got so many." He said flatly, his gaze still on the buried valentines.

"But- hey! Wait! Didn't _you _get one?" Oikawa chirped, leaning down to look at his friends face.

"No, I didn't get anything." Iwaizumi mumbled, dodging Oikawa's gaze.

"I beg to differ!" Oikawa grinned, reaching back into his bag. After a bit of wrestling around, his hand finally pulled out, a pink card in its grasp.

"This, my Iwa-chan, is for you!" He said, holding the card out beneath Iwaizumi's nose. The tan boy blinked a few times at the card, slowly plucking it from the pale hands of its captor.

His eye's looked over his name, written in huge, blue letters. It wasn't to any surprise that the handwriting was girly, the ends curled and I's dotted with hearts.

"Do you like it?" Oikawa asked, his face bright with a smile.

"Uhm… it… defiantly has you written all over it," He replied, eyeing the colourful alien stickers that decorated it's interior.

"It took me all my lunch time, and you wouldn't _believe _how hard it is to write a valentine with every girl in class trying to pry it from your hands."

"Well…thanks."

"Anything for you, Iwa-chan~!"

"…I still think you're trash."

"What? But I made you a valentine! How _rude!_" The curly-haired boy pouted, his bottom lip stuck out in a pucker.

Iwaizumi shoved the moping face away from him, the card in his hand crinkling.

"Don't you have volleyball practice or something?"

"Yeah, and someday you will too!"

"No, volleyball's lame. Why would I join a stupid sport team like that?"

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa scrambled up from the grass, slinging his bag back over his shoulder. "Because you promised, remember?"

"Ugh," Iwaizumi moaned, remembering back to the year prior, when he had made the damning promise to his friend. "Fine, but next season. I'm not joining now, this ones almost over anyways."

A smile once again plastered itself on his friends face, his eyes beaming. "Yes! Then we'll be the unstoppable team, just you and I!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Oi, I'm off to practice now. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I'll be here waiting as usual."

Iwaizumi waved goodbye, watching as Oikawa ran back down the hill, the afternoon sky lively and gleaming overhead.

For a few minutes he sat quietly, listening to the hum of the leaves above him. The tree groaned; its twisted branches high and outreaching.

"Huh," He huffed, peering down at the wrinkled card he held. His mellow gaze then flickered to the dirt patch, and quickly he went forward, digging his hands until he reached the buried cards.

With one last stare, he smoothed his valentine on top of the torn ones; his neon pink one contrasting drastically against the others. Once he made sure the small hole was covered without a trace of fingerprints, he stood up, making his way down the steep, grassy hill.

The once bright blue gave in to a glowing orange and pink, thin, blanketing clouds lining the dying atmosphere. The world was still, only the cautious sound of birds stirring. But the rushing sound of footsteps shattered the tranquil moment, two nineteen-year old boys trudging up the hill.

"Careful running so fast, Oikawa. You're going to worsen your strained knee."

"I'm fine! My knee's not strained!"

Oikawa reached the top of the hill first, sternly seating himself down on the yellowing grass. The tree above him was now orange, the leaves crisp and colorful.

Iwaizumi calmly sat down beside his friend, resting back on his arms, his blue eyes observing the world below their hill. It seemed peaceful down there, where everyone else enjoyed the beautiful view of the sky. Next to him, Oikawa sat tensely, staring away from his friend.

"Are you okay?" He asked, turning to Oikawa. Inside, he knew it was a stupid question. Something obviously was bothering his best friend.

Oikawa only sucked on his bottom lip, his frustrated gaze not daring to meet Iwaisumi's.

"No."

"What's bugging you?"

There was a pause, but Oikawa's voice wasn't the one to break it.

"If you don't wanna talk about, it's o—"

"I don't want to leave!" Oikawa interrupted, his tone desperate with a tinge of sadness.

"Wha..." Iwaizumi stared at the other for a moment, his mind gathering what he meant. After a second's realization, he remembered his friend's huge chance at becoming a volleyball star. "But… don't you wanna continue with volleyball? You're going to be a huge star player."

"No. Yes? I don't know… At first it was all I wanted to do with my life… but now I'm dreading the day I'm forced to move away."

"Then don't go."

"I wish it was that easy! _God _Iwaizumi, it's too late! I've already signed the contract, my mother's already paid for everything, and half of my things are already gone!"

"Good. Honestly I think it's good that you're going. You get to continue with the sport you love, and you're so amazing at. You're going to get paid a ton of money, you'll be set for life. Your career is on a straight path… why do you want to change it so badly all of the sudden?"

"I love volleyball, I just- argh… I…"

"Oi, tell me. We're best friends, remember?"

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa, unsure if he was going to speak or not. After what must've been thirty minutes of neither of them speaking, he thought it better to leave it as is.

"Well, if it was up to me, I'd have you go. It's a once in a lifetime chance, and you know it." Iwaizumi finally said, standing up. "Are you coming?"

Oikawa shook his head wearily. "You go. I need to think."

Iwaizumi refracted from saying more, deciding to just leave Oikawa to think things through.

A month passed. Then two more. Then an entire year. Oikawa ended up going to live on his volleyball dream, leaving Iwaizumi alone. It didn't bother the now twenty-one year old, he was happy walking past the many shops, seeing Oikawa's stupid player-boy-smile face plastered on the front of many magazines. Every now and then he'd catch a glimpse of his matches, when he was seated in a nearby café. He was even getting married; to a small girl he had known throughout high school. It would be official in two days.

It was a particular Monday afternoon in the café, where Iwaizumi sipped at a coffee while watching the volleyball match, that he had the urge to contact his old friend. It wasn't at random; it was because he didn't see him in the match. He wasn't playing his usual, professional setter role.

After the match had ended, he fished out his phone, relieved that he still had Oikawas number. It wasn't too long after his quick "hey" that he had received a reply.

Toru Oikawa-

I: Hey

T: hey!:D

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but honestly wasn't surprised by the many exclamation points and emoji.

I: I was watching your match

T: O really? Did we win? Aha jk(;

I: why weren't you playing?

T:…

I: ?

T: I may have messed up my knee…

I:… What have I told you

T: It's not bad, promise.

I: That's what you always say

T: But I mean it! Honestly, but coach just wanted me to sit it out.

I: Whatever you say…

T: Since I'm not going to be in the next few matches, how bout I come down and visit?:D:D:D

I: Really? Do you have time?

T: Sure! And the money!

I: When?

T: Mm, this weekend?(:

I: Sounds good

T: By the tree

I: Okay

T: I need to tell you something

I: What?

T: No…not now. When I come. Its really important

I: How important? Why not tell me now?

T: …I tried telling you before but couldn't. I can now. But not like this.

I: Okay, whatever

T: (;

Iwaizumi sighed, closing his phone. He was excited; it's been _so _long since he's seen his friend. It would be a nice reunion.

The week flew by- and soon enough it was Friday. After a few more messages, they planned to meet a 9 pm that night, by the tree. Iwaizumi was out and about, picking up a few simple things his new wife had asked for.

It was when he turned the corner of a shop that something unexpected crashed into him. Iwaizumi stared up apologetically at the stranger he had run into, only to take a double glance. It wasn't a stranger at all. It was his Toru Oikawa.

"Oi, watch where you're— … Iwa-chan!"

Oikawa leapt forward, gathering his old friend in a bear hug. The two embraced each other for a moment, before Iwaizumi grew annoyed and shoved the volleyball star off.

"I thought you said we'd meet by the tree," Iwaizumi said, fixing his now wrinkled shirt.

"Yeah, but I was just getting a surprise for you! I didn't know you'd be…here…"

"Oh? What'd you get?"

Oikawa stuck his tongue out, hiding his bag behind him. "I can't tell you! It's a _surprise!_"

"Fine, fine." Iwaizumi said, waving his hand at his friend.

Oikawa froze, his face dropping as he stared at Iwaizumis hand. His expression was un-readable, something Iwaizumi had never seen before.

"Y-you're…married?" Oikawa managed to choke out, with what Iwaizumi guessed as surprise and shock.

"Yeah, who would've thought? You know her- Yuki, from high school."

"Yeah…yeah."

"Oi? Are you okay?"

Oikawa snapped back straight, a forced smile on his face. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just…surprised…" And with that, the star turned on his heels; his pace faster than Iwaizumi could've sworn possible for someone with an injured knee.

Thinking nothing of it, Iwaizumi shrugged, returning to his small shopping run.

The sky was a pitch dark blue, the moon shinning bright and clearly. The grass beneath Iwaizumi's feet was crunchy, the crisp frost breaking at each step. He walked up the usual side of the hill; the one he always did since he was small. Even from here, Iwaizumi could tell the tree was dying in the pre-winter air. Yet it still towered over the city, the huge truck too wide, only giving the man a small glimpse of its side.

Once at the top, iwaizumi realized he must be a bit early; Oikawa nowhere in sight. Tired from the climb, the spike-haired man sat in the usual spot they sat, but from the corner of his eye, barely made out a pile of dirt. Peering closer, he recognized the dirty valentines from many years before- memories instantly flowing back into his mind. Curious to why they were dug up, he scooted forward, noticing a small box, a pink note on top.

Carefully he reached forward and plucked it from the ground, taking note how it must've been from Oikawa. Slowly unfolding the note, his read the message it beheld.

_Iwa-chan! I wrote this note because I know for a fact that what I'm going to say next is to much for me to say physically, so here…read it instead(:_

_Playing volleyball in another country is breathtaking, and almost exactly what I imagined. It's great, and fun… but killing me at the same time._

_I never wanted to go, because I never wanted to leave you. Growing up with you is amazing, more breathtaking than volleyball could ever be. I didn't want it to end, but for some stupid reason I did. _

_Now I realize something beautiful. I've missed you like crazy, and every night I couldn't sleep thinking of you. That's when it finally dawned on me: I love you. Hajime Iwaizumi I love you. More than friends, more than brothers… I just, love you._

_Now I dream of growing old with you, but I knew that couldn't happen if I kept up my volleyball career. So, I quit. I dropped everything and came to you. So… in other words…_

_Would you do the honor of marrying me, your best friend?_

Iwaizumi re-read the last sentence again. His stomach dropped. Tossing aside the note, he cautiously opens the small black box, two more pieces of paper falling out. Before taking look at them, he observed the golden ring that sat still inside, it's surface smooth and sparkling.

Carefully tucking the box in the palm of his hand, he used his free one to open the two slips of paper, realizing the dirty one was the valentine he had received from Oikawa years ago. The other had scribbly writing, seeming rushed.

_I threw everything away so I could be with you. The valentines, the girls, and my career.  
But the whole time I never realized that you had already thrown my love away from the start. Tell your wife goodbye for me._

Iwaizumi stared at everything he held speechless. He was confused, _so very confused. _The air around him seemed to get colder, if it was even possible. The tree behind him moaned, complaining almost.

"Wha…" Iwaizumi stood up, searching the ground below the hill for his friend. It was dark, too dark for him to see so far clearly. His skin suddenly crawled from the icy surrounding, everything feeling as if they were screaming at him, yelling to _Look! Look!_

Confused, worried, and anxious, Iwaizumi began to circle the tree once; stopping in his hurried tracks as he came face to face with something he prayed in his heart would never happen.

His lovely, beautiful, precious Toru Oikawa stared down at him; wearing a necklace of rope.

**Note:**

**Ahh! Finally got this one done.**

**Sorry if it's sad.**

**Felt like writing something sad.**

**Do I hate myself for it?**

**yea...yea i do**


End file.
